


Swap Synergy

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, CEO, Drunk Sex, M/M, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Undertail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus was surprised that he would enjoy being the assistant to a CEO, granted, he enjoyed it beyond simple job satisfaction. How could he say no when his boss, Sans, asks him to join him and some of the other workers at a new bar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swap Synergy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sososhady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sososhady/gifts).



> The CEO Undertale setting by [eli-sin-g](http://eli-sin-g.tumblr.com/) and it's killing us all lol  
> Shady had the idea, and I couldn't resist ^_^  
> You can come check out [ my Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/) where I sometime post things before I post here, so, there's that!
> 
> DUB-CON WARNING: They're both drunk, so, could be seen as a grey area. Just fyi, don't want to hurt anyone <3

            Papyrus winced at the rays of sunlight that filtered through his dust-covered window. He yawned, and then grunted in pain when he realized it felt like someone drilled a hole into his head and left the drill bit still spinning inside.

            “What the hell did I do last night?” Papyrus mumbled.

            He didn’t feel the shift in the mattress, didn’t notice the other’s presence until a warm body pressed against his side and an arm was flung over his ribcage.

            Papyrus’ eyes widened as he stared down at the figure; he knew the top of the rounded skull, knew the smaller frame, and even knew the sighing breath that followed his movements as he settled comfortably against Papyrus.

            _What the fuck is Sans doing in my bed?!?_

            Papyrus couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe or form words. It was odd to see his boss, always so well put together and clean and just perfect in every sense of the word, lying in his crummy, lumpy bed in his crummy, dirty apartment. Sans belonged in a soft bed with silken sheets and thick comforters, not in the rickety twin bed with cheap sheets that weren’t even put on the mattress properly. He belonged in a swanky city apartment or townhouse, not on the fourth floor of a dusty, cheap, inner-city apartment where the floorboards creaked and the neighbors were always too loud.

            Sans the successful CEO certainly didn’t belong cuddling next to Papyrus, his administrative assistant.

            Papyrus’ head spun as memories from last night started swirling in his brain.

            _“I’ve always wanted you.”_

_“Papyrus, please…”_

_“Relax, I got you.”_

_“Wait!”_

_Clothes disappeared, a blue blush encouraged him, low moans of pleasure were spiked with the occasional cry of pain, apologies, begging to continue, asking for release, being consumed by fire…_

            “Oh, stars,” Papyrus murmured. “What have I done?”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

            “Hey, Paps, do you have any plans this evening?”

            Papyrus looked up from the spreadsheet he was lazily eyeing on the computer and found the round, always smiling face of his boss, Sans, peering at him from the side of his desk.

            “Hmm, not really,” Papyrus pushed away from his keyboard and leaned back in his chair, teeth lazily working over the plastic toothpick he had been chewing on since lunch. “Need me to stay late?”

            “Oh, no, nothing like that!” Sans’ grin widened, pleased that his assistant was so willing to work late even before being asked. “No, I wanted to know if you’d like to grab a drink after work. Some of the other guys mentioned this new bar that opened up down the block and they seem to all be going and, well…”

            Sans trailed off and looked a little nervous.

            “What is it?” Papyrus asked, sitting up in his chair.

            “Well,” Sans’ fingers trailed over the top of Papyrus’ desk and he didn’t make eye contact. “You know I’m a little, well, shy, and bars aren’t my thing, and I would feel a lot better if you came with us.”

            Papyrus smiled at Sans warmly. “Anything for you, boss.”

            He meant it, too. Papyrus never thought he would be happy working in a position like the one he was in now, but something spoke to him when he met Sans. Papyrus had walked into that job fair because he needed to survive. He didn’t expect the actual CEO of a company to be there to recruit workers, but of course Papyrus didn’t know that was who Sans was. Sans interviewed him, looked over his resume, asked him a lot of questions and even gave him some things to think about. Two days later, he was a little flustered when he found that Sans was going to be his boss and he was hired to be the administrative assistant to the CEO.

            Sans was a dream to work for; sure, Papyrus was a little lazy, but Sans tolerated it to a point and did everything in his power to encourage him to do better; hell he had even nearly cured Papyrus of his cigarette addiction. Almost. Papyrus always waited until he was home to smoke now, but it wasn’t nearly as much as what he smoked in the past. Not to mention he went through packs of nicotine gum like they were going out of style.

            Papyrus couldn’t tell when his feelings started to shift; when did his soul start to shudder every time Sans leaned against his desk? How long ago did Papyrus start feeling a slight blush when he watched Sans walking away? What day was it when he started feeling an odd shudder down his spine when Sans’ face was full of gratitude when he brought him his first coffee in the morning?

            “Papyrus?”

            “Hm?”

            “Heh, you’re acting like an astronaut.”

            “What?”

            “You’re spacing out.”

            Papyrus sighed and pressed his fingers above his nasal bone. Sans giggled.

            “I’ll come get you at quitting time,” Sans promised.

            “You got it, boss,” Papyrus said, giving him a grin.

            Sans turned and went back to his own office. Papyrus sighed.

            “Damn, I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave,” he murmured. He scrubbed his face with one hand. “Fuck, Papyrus, what the hell is wrong with you?”

~~~~~~~~~~

            Sans appeared at Papyrus’ desk at five o’clock on the dot, as promised, and they joined the rest of their coworkers and made their way to the bar.

            The bar wasn’t anything extraordinary in Papyrus’ eyes; not too many people were there, the bar itself was made from a deep, dark, rich wood, the music was a little too loud, but the stools at the bar were comfortable.

            Papyrus ordered a beer and whispered into Sans’ ear what he should order, since he didn’t really know what he was doing and this wasn’t an occasion for wine.

            “Either get a Long Island Iced Tea or a Blue Hawaiian,” Papyrus whispered.

            Sans blinked. “What the heck is a Blue Hawaiian?”

            Papyrus shrugged. “You on vacation? You know, blue magic and whatnot?”

            Sans chuckled and shook his head. “Nah, iced tea sounds safer.”

            Once they were served their drinks, Sans almost gagged on his.

            “Papyrus! This doesn’t taste like iced tea!” Sans whispered harshly. “Ugh, why do people drink this stuff?”

            “Once you get the first drink or two down, it’s not that bad.”

            “How in the world do I stomach one?!”

            “Grin and bear it,” Papyrus said with a wink.

            Sans rolled his eyes, but smiled back.

            Papyrus felt his face warm up and he was sure it wasn’t from the alcohol.

            As the night went on, Sans did finally get the first drink down, and he decided to order the Blue Hawaiian because it sounded so humerous (heh heh heh) to him. Then the other guys insisted on tequila shots. After some time, Sans began to feel very warm and relaxed and he leaned against Papyrus a little heavier than necessary.

            “You’re drunk, boss,” Papyrus murmured to him while a lot of the other guys were making asses of themselves.

            “No ‘m not,” Sans muttered back. “You’re just soooo comfortable.”

            Papyrus chuckled. “I’m nothing but bones.”

            Sans giggled. “Bones, heh heh heh. I could tell you about bones, you know, I have a lot of them.”

            “Yeah?”

            “Yeah,” Sans turned a little and pressed a hand to Papyrus’ ribcage. “No bones about it.”

            “You’re funny. What else can you tell me about bones?”

            Sans’ hand wandered a little lower, fingering the buttons of Papyrus’ shirt. “Yours are very, very pretty, Papy, you have pretty bones.”

            Papyrus laughed loudly, drawing some looks from the others, so he covered his mouth and dissolved into giggles.

            “You’ve never seen my bones, Sans.”

            “Mmmyeah I have, in m’ dreams and stuff.”

            “Y-you dream about my bones?”

            Sans’ hand fell lower, brushing between Papyrus’ legs mostly on accident. “More like your bone-er, heehee, that’s such a funny word… Bone.”

            Papyrus giggled, but part of his mind fixated on the brushing of fingers on the insides of his legs, how close Sans was to him, the fact that Sans dreamed about him…

            “Do you really dream about me?” Papyrus murmured.

            “Sure do; you’re tall, strong, you’re lazy though, but I don’t care,” Sans’ head dropped into Papyrus’ chest and he said something else, but his voice was muffled by Papyrus’ shirt.

            “Y’told me I make your dreams come true,” Papyrus muttered, his brain grasping onto some of the inspirational speeches Sans gave him about working hard, following your dreams, typical business-type motivational stuff people would see on office posters.

            “Yeah,” Sans finally dislodged his face to look up at him. “You make m’ dreams come true.”

            They locked eyes; Sans’ large, blue eyes were dilated, his yellow pupils shaped vaguely like stars, Papyrus’ pupils had turned a pale orange and drifted from Sans’ eyes to his mouth.

            A large burst of laughter from their co-workers reminded Papyrus that they weren’t alone and a slightly still-functioning part of his brain knew that they probably shouldn’t stay where they were; not if they were going to continue this sort of conversation.

~~~~~~~~~~

            He had no idea how in the world he found his apartment. The past fifteen or so minutes had been a blur of lights, rain falling on the city, smells of wet concrete in the air, alcohol on Sans’ breath, hands gripping his shirt, hot breath along his neck – indeed the next thing he knew was he had his boss, his superior, pinned against the wall next to his front door, his hips holding Sans’ body up, his hands holding the smaller ones’ shoulders to the wall, Sans’ legs partially wrapped around his middle and pale blue and bright orange magic filled their small space with light as their tongues wrapped around one another.

            “Papyrus, please,” Sans’ voice begged as he wriggled against him.

            With a slight growl as an answer, one of Papyrus’ hands fumbled for the doorknob while he continued to lick and bite lightly on Sans’ neck.

            “For fuck’s sake,” Papyrus finally growled after a moment, wrapping his arms around Sans to support his weight as he pulled him off the wall. His knee nudged Sans’ bottom a little as he lifted his leg and kicked the door, surprisingly on target, and it flew open.

            The door and frame never lined up properly and Papyrus didn’t have anything valuable to care about enough to get it fixed – he usually left the door unlocked and only latched on the chain on the inside while he slept.

            He set the smaller skeleton down, who wavered on his feet.

            “You, st-stay here,” Papyrus murmured.

            Sans nodded and watched woozily as Papyrus stumbled back to the door and closed it and put the chain on. Like hell he was going to chance anyone disturbing them.

            When Papyrus turned back to Sans, he strode forward with a predatory look that made Sans back up until his back hit the cheap wooden table Papyrus had in the kitchen. Sans then squeaked as Papyrus shoved him onto the worn, wooden surface.

            “’m not that scary, am I?” Papyrus murmured leaning down to nuzzle at his neck again.

            “N-not at all,” Sans groaned. “Stars, Papy, I want you so badly.”

            Papyrus groaned and pressed his hips forward into Sans and drawing another squeak out of him.

            “Yeah? How badly?”

            Sans’ whole body jerked when Papyrus rubbed against him again while biting down harder onto his neck.

            “Gk, gah! P-please, take me, Papyrus, take me,” he moaned, bucking his hips up, wanting more contact.

            Papyrus pulled Sans’ shirt out of his pants and shoved his hands beneath it to fondle his rib cage.

            “Y’ said you dr’med about me,” he murmured as his fingers traced along the thick lines of bone. “You dream ‘bout your secretary fucking you?”

            Papyrus’ hands then went to undo Sans’ belt as he whimpered underneath him.

            “A-assistant,” Sans said with a whine, attempting to correct Papyrus.

            Papyrus chuckled as he threw the belt aside. “I’m yer goddamned secretary; none of this PC bullshit.”

            Sans reached down to pull Papyrus’ shirt out of his pants as well; this was much easier since half of his shirt was already hanging out and Papyrus didn’t wear belts. He yelped in surprise when he was suddenly flipped onto his stomach, his pelvis pressing painfully against the edge of the table, those large hands caressing his backside before dragging downwards and pulling his pants off.

            Papyrus leaned down and licked from the tip of Sans’ tailbone up his spine as far up as he could push the crisp, white dress shirt, drawing more moans from the shaking skeleton beneath him. Papyrus grunted as his hips brushed up against Sans, realizing he was pushing against something soft, and looked down to find a round bottom wriggling against him.

            “It’s lovely, boss,” Papyrus murmured, rubbing his hands over the soft curves.

            “Hnnn, th-thank you,” Sans groaned, pressing his forehead into the table. “B-but please, Pap- Gah!”

            Sans’ plea was cut off with a gasp when Papyrus parted his ass and swiped his tongue across his entrance. He started panting as Papyrus continued, licking around it, teasingly pressing the tip of his tongue inside – it was almost too much to handle.

            Papyrus sighed happily; the noises Sans was making, his body squirming, his panting, breathy moans were making his head spin more than the alcohol. He could listen to those sounds forever.

            If it weren’t for the fact that he was now so hard he felt he was going to explode.

            With a slight grunt, Papyrus reached down and fumbled with the front of his pants, fighting the constricting fabric to pull his cock out. Humming with satisfaction and stroking his length, he straightened his legs and lined himself up to Sans’ ass.

            “I’ve always wanted you,” Papyrus murmured, rubbing the head up and down the entrance.

            “Papyrus, please,” Sans moaned, his fingertips scraping the table surface. He then made a squeal when he felt the table shift as Papyrus pressed against him, thinking he was going to fall.

            “Relax, I got you,” Papyrus murmured.

            Sensations caught up to Sans then, realizing Papyrus was rubbing his cock at his entrance, and from what he could tell, he was very well-endowed.

            “Wait!” Sans said, but the word was lost in a wail as Papyrus pushed forward steadily.

            “Ooooohhhh,” Papyrus groaned, his whole body shuddering as Sans’ body seemed to pull him in, squeezing him in all of the right places; he was so warm and soft. “Oh, stars, Sans, you feeling so fucking good.”

            “Y-you, big, too much,” Sans moaned.

            “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Papyrus dropped kisses on the back of Sans’ neck.

            “It’s ok, I’m fine, but,” Sans squirmed a little beneath him, panting and moaning, finally finding the edge of the table to hold onto. “Guh, God, please, Papyrus, move, please, please, please…”

            It was like a beast had been unleashed; the only sounds to resonate in Papyrus’ small apartment was the table scraping across the floor, the sound of bone and magic striking each other as he plowed mercilessly into Sans, Sans crying out and Papyrus’ answering moans.

            “Turn over,” Papyrus growled in Sans’ ear as he carefully pulled out of him.

            Sans nodded, moving to comply and letting Papyrus help him turn over onto his back. Papyrus reentered Sans slowly, drawing a small wince of pain followed by a pleased noise. Papyrus went to undo the buttons of Sans’ shirt, but got frustrated and just pulled it apart, the buttons popping off. He yanked on the collar of his own shit and tore it off over his head. He leaned down, Sans wrapping his arms around his back, and Papyrus returned to his rough pace.

            After a few moments, Sans’ moan became higher in pitch and his body clenched tighter around Papyrus.

            “You’re getting close, huh?” Papyrus murmured.

            “Yeah, yeah I am,” Sans moaned. “Oh, stars, Papyrus, I love you, I always did, love you, so much.”

            “Such sweet words,” Papyrus chuckled. “Damn it, Sans, I love you, too.”

            The world seemed to explode, then suddenly everything stopped.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

            Papyrus sighed again, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palm. All he could hear was Sans’ cries of pleasure, the sound of their bodies meeting, those words… those damn three words.

            “Someone looks pensive.”

            “Gah!”

            Papyrus’ soul nearly jumped out of his body. He looked down at Sans, who smiled up at him. One of his hands trailed across his ribcage and Papyrus couldn’t help but notice how his cream-colored bed sheet was just barely draping Sans and himself from their pelvis’ down.

           Sans’ cheeks dusted in a light blue blush and he looked away after a moment of Papyrus staring down at him.

            “I, uh, I guess we got pretty drunk last night,” Sans murmured.

            “Yeah,” Papyrus said. “How are you feeling? My head is killing me.”

            “Is it? I’m sorry,” Sans reached up to rub the back of Papyrus’ neck.

            Papyrus flinched.

            Sans frowned. “Are you all right?”

            Papyrus’ face was nearly glowing orange in embarrassment. “Uhm, yeah sure, well, no, no I’m not all right.”

            Sans sat up, the sheet dropping off him a little further. “What’s wrong?”

            “How much do you remember from last night?”

            Sans tilted his head a little as he thought about it. “Not too much, honestly. I think I got the banging of my life and that felt pretty darn good.”

            Sans was grinning widely at him. Papyrus just looked guilty and he covered his face with one hand and sank back into his lumpy pillow.

            “I took advantage of you,” he muttered. “God damn it I just fucked the CEO of my company!”

            Sans’ grin disappeared as he took in a sharp breath, and before Papyrus knew it he felt his head hit the metal bar of his bed because Sans hands had grabbed his shoulders and shoved him down hard as he straddled him.

            “I don’t recollect ever telling you to stop,” Sans murmured softly, but looking down at Papyrus intently. “I didn’t necessarily want our first time to be like that, but I don’t regret it and I hope you don’t either.”

            “But Sans,” Papyrus went to protest.

            “Wait, just let me finish,” Sans said, backing off a little. “Papyrus, my life is boring. Really. Fucking. Boring.”

            Papyrus nearly choked – Sans never swore; he must be serious.

            “When you walked into that job fair, I couldn’t let you go. You are more than qualified for your position, don’t get me wrong, but stars are you ever so much more to me,” Sans leaned down and nuzzled Papyrus’ forehead, humming in satisfaction and dropping a gentle kiss before he back away and sat up. “Listen, I understand if you don’t feel the same way, and in that case for what it’s worth, I apolo-!”

            Sans was cut off by Papyrus surging forward, grabbing and dragging him into a deep kiss.

            “Are you kidding?” Papyrus said. “Who wouldn’t want you?”

            Sans chuckled. “No need to go about flattering me, you already have me in your bed.”

            “Guess I do,” he kissed Sans softly. “I do love you, Sans.”

            “I love you, too, Papyrus.”

            They shared a smile and comfortable silence.

            “So, what do we do now?” Papyrus murmured.

            “Do you still have that headache?”

            “Yeah, guess I better find some painkil- what are you doing?”

            Sans grinned and slide further down Papyrus’ body.

            “Maybe I can return last night’s favor?”

            Papyrus looked at him with a questionable glance until his hung-over mind finally caught up when a tongue swiped over a sensitive spot.

            “Boss!”


End file.
